Someone To Blame
by unknown artist x3
Summary: Permanent Hiatus. Bella already blames herself enough for what happened between Edward and Tanya, and Edward's hatred for her isn't helping much. I suck at summaries, so just read it and see if you like. ALL HUMAN.
1. Prologue

Someone To Blame

By: Unknown Artist x3

**Happy Prologue )**

Bella's heart sank when she saw him in the crowed hallway. Alice and Rosalie were nowhere in sight, so there was no one to distract her from his glare, his ice cold, menacing glare. There was no way to deny the inevitable, if it didn't happen now, it would just happen later in the day. They were getting closer now, and that's when her self esteem dropped a little bit more, that's when the terrible school day got just a little longer, that's when she could swear she was about to burst out in tears. His emerald eyes held no trace of care or compassion; they were dark and seemed so cold. He glared at her for one more prolonged second, than he finally passed, and she could breathe again. As the air moved swiftly through her nose and mouth, she thought about how badly she had messed up. Even though Alice, Rosalie Jasper and Emmett assured her it wasn't her fault, she knew that it was. Edward seemed like the only sane one it this situation, he was the only one that blamed her, and she thought she deserved it.

* * *

**A/N: EEEEEP! All new all human story, aren't you excited?! I know I am. Well, for now my other new story is going on a temporary HIATUS, so don't expect any updates on that. But I will try to update this as much as possible, even with cheer try-outs and a new school year coming up. Well, happy reading my lovely people!  
Ta ta for now sugarplums! (sorry, that was random.)**


	2. Chapter 1

Someone To Blame

By: Unknown Artist x3

**Chapter 1**_  
Edward Cullen..._

I glared at Bella Swan, my former best friend, before making my way down the hall. Treating her this way was killing me slowly, but it was the only way for me to interact with her after what I did. I could barely even look myself in the mirror anymore, let alone tell her the real reason I glared at her everyday, the reason I treated her with such hatred. I was a lousy little coward, I couldn't even explain to the girl that has been with me through everything what I was feel. The familiar voice in the back of my head was scolding me for giving up another chance to talk to her, but I tired my best to ignore it. I can't believe I yelled at her that way...

* * *

**(Flashback)**  
"_Edward, I'm so sorry. I feel so bad for this."She apologized again while he stumbled through the door in a drunken haze._

"_Sorry for what, Bella? For ruining my life? If that's what you mean, its gonna take a lot more than I'm sorry."The angry words were spilling out his mouth uncontrollably as she shrunk back just a little._ _She kept taking a steps back as he moved forward, yelling at her forcefully "You ruined everything Bella! Tanya was making me forget, and you had to go an be the good friend and tell me about everything. Have ever heard that ignorance is bliss? Because_ _I'm damn sure it is! You could have let me keep being with Tanya, but you had to go telling me she was with Tyler! What is wrong here, Bella!?" Her back was against the wall as he spat the words in her face, which was now soaking wet with tears._

"_You ever talk to her that way again, I swear I'll kill you!" Emmet yelled as he swung his fist to make contact with Edward's face. Edward was about to retaliate when Jasper and Jacob intervened. Jasper dragged a furious Emmet out of the room while Jacob held Edward back. Edward broke out of his grasp once he had calmed down a little, and walked into the hallway. _

_There Bella sat, crumpled against the wall surrounded by Leah, Alice, Rosalie and Esme. Sobs raked through her body, as the women held her and muttered reassurances in her ear. He finally got the nerve to look at her eyes, and he all but died inside. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with pain, an emotion he never wanted to see when it came to Bella. He wanted to hold her and comfort her, but Alice came forward._

"_Go outside." She demanded, venom dripping from her voice._  
"_But Alice I have to-"_  
"_Go outside, or so help me god I will force you to._"

_Defeated, he retreated to the back porch, but not without taking one last glance at the woman he loved so much in heart braking pain._

That was the last time I talked to Bella, anymore was just to hard. I still loved her more than anything in this world, but I could never face her after hurting her that way.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Its actually my birthday today, so heres a little present from me to you. Give me a little present, and review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm finally updating! Aren't you all proud of me?! This chapter is really important and I tried my best. I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

** The heavy sting of sadness was all I could feel in this place. My heart hung low in my chest, weighed down by sorrow and an overwhelming loneliness. This is where people rest, in peace maybe, but I wouldn't know.  
I could feel my heart drag as I passed the last of the grave stones.

_Jonathan Smith, Beloved Son and Soldier.  
Brandy Johansen, Mother and Wife.  
Rodney Mustings, Beloved Husband, Father and Grandfather.  
_

Stay strong Bella, stay strong for Mom. I finally reached the stone I was searching for.

_ Renee Swan, Mother, Daughter, Wife and Gift From God._

I placed the lilies next to her grave site and backed away, this was already becoming too much. But now was as good a time as any, so I might as well save Charlie some pain and move along.  
"Hi Mom. It's Bella, if you can hear me. How's it going up there, Ma? I've been fighting down here for you, Mom. I have been since you left. But theres no more fight left in me you know, everything worth fighting for isn't important now.

Why did you have to go, Mom? Its all my fault, I shouldn't gone out anyways. You could have stayed home with Dad, off those god damned icy roads. I could have been the one that died Mom, you could have gotten over me. Maybe had another baby, or adopted someone. I wouldn't have hurt Charlie's heart so much, you two could have gotten through this quick.

Dad's not himself anymore, Ma. He's just a shell, he claims he's fine but he's not. He won't miss me too much. Heck, no one will. Alice and Rosalie could get someone else, right? Emmett wouldn't have to constantly catch me anymore, Jasper can find someone else to discuss his books with. Edward will welcome the change, he never loved me anyways.

I just came by to tell you that I'll see you soon. It won't be long till I join you in the clouds, Mom. I love you."

_Edward Cullen..._

I was just laying on my bed staring aimlessly at the ceiling when my father enter and tossed a flashlight my way.  
"What's this for?" I asked getting up from my bed.  
"I'm not sure how to say this but, Bella is missing, Edward. Charlie can't find her anywhere. No call, no note no nothing. And we all know thats unlike Bella." He looked at me with sad eyes.  
"I'm taking my Vovlo, Dad. Call my cell with anything. I can't lose her. I won't"

My windshield was drenched in the now pouring rain. I had searched for Bella for 45 minutes now, and no one has come up with anything. We had people searching in Port Angeles and even Seattle, but there was nothing. Alice was losing hope fast, her best friend was missing and she didn't see it coming. Charlie refused to consider that she might have ran away, he is positive that she was taken.

I kept my head in the game, staying focused on one thing._  
Finding my Bella, finding my love._

I had just left La Push and the rain was only getting harder. _She must be freezing. _My car was going well over 80 as I passed first beach and approached the cliffs and I saw a large structure in the road. I slowed a little as I approached, not wanting to hit something, or someone. The structure had more of a red tint as I approached, and my heart ripped at my ribs.

**It was Bella's truck.**

I parked directly behind it and ran to the door hopelessly. No Bella. No Relief. My throat burned with pain as I sprinted through the bushes towards the shore near the cliff. I was expecting the worse, but hoping for the best.

_Bella Swan..._

I had been sitting on top of the cliff for a while now. Remembering times of happiness and joy, and times of pain and heart break. I reminisced about it all really. How Alice gave me make-over the day I moved here, how Rosalie sprained her ankle in my old tree house, the way Jasper would soothe me when I cried, how Emmett made me smile and how Edward was everything. How his heart was always kinder, eyes brighter, always better than the rest. How one side of his mouth pulled up more while he smiled, how he hated mayonnaise and ate way too much peanut butter.

Things were different now though. Memories will always be lost in time. They never have anything you can hold on to. I silently bid my goodbyes to everything around me, and inched closer to the edge. Only the icy water can ease the pain now.

_Goodbye Edward. Goodbye to everything we lost. I love you._

That was all it took. I jumped.


End file.
